


【同居三十题】pietro与Peter的小日常

by Lester_Blocky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lester_Blocky/pseuds/Lester_Blocky
Summary: 与奥创一战后，Pietro没有领便当，并且和X战警宇宙的Peter在一起了~





	1. 1、相拥入眠

*A家为pietro，X家为Peter  
*A家攻，重点～(｡･ω･｡)

喜欢写一些牌快万银双快银balabalabala的小段子～  
大家喜欢什么CP可以评论或者私信我哦(｡･ω･｡)  
和“快银”有关的都可以，A家的银鹰鹰银啊铁银啊都可以；X家的牌快万银快银夜啊都可以………只要和“快银”这个角色有关。

 

1.相拥入眠

 

“Peter，刷完牙就不准再吃twinkles了哦。”

洗完澡的pietro擦着头发靠在卧室门口懒洋洋地说。

坐在床上捧着游戏机、嘴里叼着一根twinkles玩得正嗨的少年闻言身躯一僵，霎时间叼着饼干窜了出去。但是还没有出房间就在0.00014秒后被另一道银色旋风压回了床上。  
pietro张嘴咬走了twinkles 。

“hey这不公平！！！为什么你就可以吃啊啊啊！！！”  
“因为我还没有刷牙，而且我不是快长蛀牙的那个。”

pietro咬着饼干含含糊糊地说，在Peter跳起来拿枕头打他前拉过被子把Peter裹了起来。

“sleep time，honey.” 

他吻上Peter柔软的银白色发丝。被包裹地像蝉蛹一样只露出头的Peter动了动，挣脱出双手回抱住了他，软软的粉红色嘴唇印上pietro还带着饼干甜味的唇角——他最喜欢的味道。

“good night，pietro”


	2. 2、一同外出购物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在此致敬漫威宇宙里开枪疏散民众的快银小天使！还有X战警宇宙里喜欢偷零食的快银小天使！

*A家为pietro，X家为Peter  
*A家攻，重点～(｡･ω･｡)

喜欢写一些牌快万银双快银balabalabala的小段子～  
大家喜欢什么CP可以评论或者私信我哦(｡･ω･｡)  
和“快银”有关的都可以，A家的银鹰鹰银啊铁银啊都可以；X家的牌快万银快银夜啊都可以………只要和“快银”这个角色有关。

 

2，一同外出购物 

 

“就这么点东西还需要我们两个人一起去吗？”

Peter皱起眉毛看着两人列出来的60厘米长的单子，不满地撇撇嘴。

“你仿佛是在质疑我的速度，我半秒钟就可以搞定，你只要在家先开始做饭——”  
“hey，honey，你还记得吧，我们需要去买东西就是因为冰箱和储藏室里什么都没有了。”

两只快银都是“吃完所有东西之后才疯狂采购—乱到一定程度再全部整理”的人，大概是因为不论买东西或者打扫都是0.002秒的事情吧（≧∇≦） 

超市 

眼看着银色小旋风在零食区上蹿下跳 ，pietro觉得额头的青筋猛跳 ：“Peter你好歹做隐蔽点啊！！！不准拿空货架！！！每种只许拿一包！！！不然会被人发现的！！！我们以前学的伪装课程就说过——” 

Peter总算是停了下来，怀里堆满了零食。

“亲爱的，easy，现在没人可以伤害得到我们了，也不再会有战争了。”

Peter歪了歪头看进自家男朋友浅蓝色的眼眸，里面镶嵌着两个宇宙两个次元所有的星辰大海。

“何况我们是快银——全世界最快的人呐～(｡･ω･｡)，除了你，谁看得到我的轨迹？” 

Peter踮起脚亲了亲pietro的脸颊——这个动作有点儿吃力，因为他怀里的零食满的快要拿不住了。随着Peter的动作，一盒Twinkie掉在了地上，同时pietro的脸红了起来。 

“好吧，好吧，我来帮你拿一点儿——”  
pietro刚刚想接过Peter手里的东西，脑海里却蹦出一个主意。“sweetheart，我想我们有办法把这里的零食都带回去了。” 

“恐怖袭击要发生啦大家快跑啊！！！”一个银色头发的青年从门口冲进来大喊着。熙熙攘攘的超市没人理会他，又是哪家的熊孩子来恶作剧了？突然一道银白色的闪电划过，  
“大家都快跑啊（≧∇≦）”“哒哒哒哒—————”冲锋枪的声音划破天际，所有人都惊声尖叫起来，乱哄哄地向外冲去。 

“hey，宝贝，现在我们可以光明正大地扫空货架啦，你就不用一次次跑回家再跑回来拿了～”  
pietro摸了摸Peter的头，关掉手机上的录音文件。  
“你得承认我以前的战斗课还是有点儿用的，尤其是在疏散人群上！”  
“mua～(｡･ω･｡)pietro我爱你（≧∇≦）”

*这两只真的太可爱惹~~


	3. 3、一起看恐怖电影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X快银为什么不放《美国恐怖故事》呢？因为漫威快银看见Peter的脸就不会被吓到了啊~

*A家为pietro，X家为Peter  
*A家攻，重点～(｡･ω･｡)

喜欢写一些牌快万银双快银balabalabala的小段子～  
大家喜欢什么CP可以评论或者私信我哦(｡･ω･｡)  
和“快银”有关的都可以，A家的银鹰鹰银啊铁银啊都可以；X家的牌快万银快银夜啊都可以………只要和“快银”这个角色有关。

 

3，一起看恐怖电影。 

周末是休闲放松的时间——虽然两只快银平时也没什么事可做。  
时间在两人这里像橡皮糖一样被不断拉长，高速运转的世界里只有彼此的呼吸是相互的真实。 

现在两只快银正窝在沙发上懒洋洋地消磨时间，Peter几乎被零食淹没了 ，不过没事，pietro知道他能在十分钟内吃光这堆东西——天知道啊，十分钟，那是很长一段时间了。 

正在神游天际的pietro脑海中突然闪过昨天他们“购物”时，商场里那个尖叫一声扑进男朋友怀里的女孩子。他代入Peter脑补了一下，凄凉地发现自己居然真的非常非常期待Peter吓得抱着自己不撒手、头埋在自己怀里的样子（如果有的话）

于是 ——

“baby，我们来看恐怖片吧O(∩_∩)O~” pietro期待地看着Peter。 “啥？不看不看——”Peter咀嚼的动作顿了一下，随即迅速加快，薯片在油汪汪的唇瓣间卡擦卡擦响。   
wow这是害怕了吧害怕了吧！！！pietro内心欢呼雀跃。酷爱来你男朋友怀里吖！ 

“没关系的，这部片子wanda也看过，她说并不算恐怖呀(｡･ω･｡) sweetheart 我以前一直没什么机会和别人一起看电影，就这一次啦好不好？” 

一秒卖妹妹·pietro·maximoff把平板上“世界十大恐怖片是哪几部”的页面悄咪咪关掉并开始搜索《寂静岭》，一脸纯良地盯着Peter。在这样的目光下Peter终于败下阵来“okay——honey——”少年飞速捧来了爆米花，依偎在pietro身边点了start键。 

四十五分钟后 

Peter转身拿起第七十四包pocky。  
“果然没什么恐怖的，wanda推荐的真不错啊——pietro？你去哪里啦？”

pietro从一堆抱枕后面微微探出一点脑袋

“啊啊啊？我哪里也没有去我只是有点儿冷嗯就是这样！我刚刚只是打了个喷嚏——”  
“拜托，在别人眼里当然只是打个喷嚏的时间，但是我看得出来你是第九十五次跑到喜马拉雅山去把脸拍在雪地里了好嘛？”

Peter耸耸肩，递过去一包巧克力豆。“来点儿M&M？” 包装被撕开，香甜的巧克力味在两人齿间绽放。

“那我们下次换个片子看看好不好？”Peter坏笑着舔了舔沾着薯片渣的指尖。

“好啊，换一部换一部吧，比如？”  
pietro如释重负地按下遥控板上的关机键，屏幕上的妖魔鬼怪终于消失了，屏幕暗了下去，他大松了一口气。

“emmmmmmm………比如《咒怨》？”

“那是什么片子呀？”pietro随口问道。

“哦，是一部很好看的喜剧片。”Peter倒出最后几粒MM豆丢进嘴里，眼睛弯弯地笑起来。

“我打赌你一定会喜欢的（≧∇≦）”


	4. 4、Peter的起床气

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迟钝而且不会用现代科技的穷苦孩子Pietro有一种萌萌哒的感觉

*A家为pietro，X家为Peter  
*A家攻，重点～(｡･ω･｡)

喜欢写一些牌快万银双快银balabalabala的小段子～  
大家喜欢什么CP可以评论或者私信我哦(｡･ω･｡)  
和“快银”有关的都可以，A家的银鹰鹰银啊铁银啊都可以；X家的牌快万银快银夜啊都可以………只要和“快银”这个角色有关。

 

4、Peter的起床气

 

“sweet honey，起床啦—”

话音未落一个枕头就飞了过来，Peter裹紧被子蜷缩成一个团，皱着眉闭着眼将头都缩进了被子里，只剩下两三根银白色的呆毛因为主人不安生的睡姿翘在外面。

pietro知道Peter有起床气，严重程度视昨晚打游戏到多晚而定。一般来说pietro会督促他严格遵守作息规律，防止他通宵熬夜。

虽然以前Peter曾试图在pietro睡下后起身继续，但是pietro在战斗中磨练出来的警觉不是盖的。同样的高速度让他能在Peter起来的0.000001秒内从床上跳起来之后用杀手锏强迫Peter睡觉顺便让他累得下不了床什么的………嗯，扯远了，但是这样就会面临像现在这样的问题：Peter会加大起床气的最大值。

昨天晚上自己拦着他去玩好不容易得到的副本，在软磨硬泡都无用的情况下还是只能用老办法直接把人做晕过去了。

pietro困扰地挠挠头 #男朋友不愿意起床怎么办# 

pietro很不耐烦地等了0.27秒才等到了第一个回答：那就让他再也下不了床啊(｡･ω･｡) 

于是pietro头上冒出了一个肉眼可见的小星星，之后他把手机一丢，往床上那团被子裹着的不明物体扑了过去～ 

遥远的纽约市 

“pietro这傻哥哥，又没控制好力道吧。发论坛也不知道匿个名………唉，真该让Peter好好教教他这些现代玩意儿的……”

wanda回复完那一条求助帖，躺在床上翻了个身闭上眼，关掉了手机屏幕。她也想好好再睡一会呢。

 

*Wanda深藏功与名！！


	5. 5、做饭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （这章毁牌快，不喜请点叉～）  
> （但是我本人吃牌快的，本章剧情需要而已，见谅）

*A家为pietro，X家为Peter  
*A家攻，重点～(｡･ω･｡)

喜欢写一些牌快万银双快银balabalabala的小段子～  
大家喜欢什么CP可以评论或者私信我哦(｡･ω･｡)  
和“快银”有关的都可以，A家的银鹰鹰银啊铁银啊都可以；X家的牌快万银快银夜啊都可以………只要和“快银”这个角色有关。

 

5、做饭。 

众所周知，Peter喜欢甜食；  
众所周知，以前有个打牌的赌场大佬因为一手好法国大餐与法国甜点差点儿拐走了Peter；  
最后还有一点众所周知的是，pietro以前除了战斗就是训练，而这两项哪一项都不包括“烹饪”。 

所以pietro到底是怎么拐到Peter的呢？

 

“pietro，你怎么做了这么多舒芙蕾啊？”

凌晨两点半，Peter迷迷糊糊地从厨房探出头来，声线里还带着刚刚起床的鼻音。

“呃………啊！你怎么起来了？衣服也不披一件这样会着凉的呀快点回去睡觉…”  
pietro被发现了，有点儿语无伦次，脱下自己的睡衣披在Peter身上。Peter伸手就去拿案台上的舒芙蕾。

“等等Peter！先别吃！”pietro满脸痛苦地阻止了他。“那五个是有点儿咸的！我放错了……” 

那只白嫩嫩的手又伸向另一边 “等等Peter！那五个我烤的有点焦……”pietro的声音很委屈地慢慢低了下去。那只手终于停了下来，被厨房窗户照进来的月光浸润上一层光辉。在满屋子舒芙蕾的香味中像是在发光。

“唉……………”Peter长长地叹了一口气。“你到底做了多少次呀，pietro？” 

“三十三…………嗯，三十四吧。”pietro改了口，因为这时烤箱的小灯第三十四次亮了起来。“我今天听老狼说起了他以前一个兄弟，他还追过你………我想要是我也能像他那样会做饭就好啦(Ｔ＿Ｔ)”

Peter噗呲一声笑了出来。“白痴pietro，你知道我为什么没答应他诶？”

pietro装作不在意地转身打开了烤箱门（啊，这次奶油放少了），但是两只耳朵不由自主地支棱起来。他感到有两只手从背后拥抱住了他，少年柔软的发丝蹭在他赤裸的后背上。

“你做了三十四次舒芙蕾都没有成功诶，所以，在他给我做饭前，肯定还有至少三十三个人吃过了啊～” 那只搂着他的手臂顺势往前一伸，拿走了一个新出炉的舒芙蕾。

“等等Peter我奶油放少了！下一次我……”pietro赶忙想抢走，但是Peter已经把它丢到嘴里了。

“下一次？那我们这就来一起做第三十五次吧～”少年咬着蛋糕含含糊糊地说。 

 

（然后他们的厨房就炸了——pietro沉痛地表示以后决定不让Peter进厨房） 


	6. 6、大扫除

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感受到了两只快银妹/姐控的怨念。。。

*A家为pietro，X家为Peter  
*A家攻，重点～(｡･ω･｡)

喜欢写一些牌快万银双快银balabalabala的小段子～  
大家喜欢什么CP可以评论或者私信我哦(｡･ω･｡)  
和“快银”有关的都可以，A家的银鹰鹰银啊铁银啊都可以；X家的牌快万银快银夜啊都可以………只要和“快银”这个角色有关。

 

6、大扫除 

wanda严肃地看着沙发上挺尸的两具银白色头发的尸体。  
“就算是两个男生住在一起也不能把家里弄这么乱啊，pietro，Peter。” 

“嘛，没事啊，打扫卫生对我们来说不就是三秒钟的事情嘛。”pietro得意洋洋地说，而瘫在他怀里的另外一只干脆叼着薯片转了个身，背对着wanda以此以行动表示“打扫卫生？不存在的”。

温热的呼吸全部吹在pietro肩窝里，在空调的温度下刚刚好把pietro心里也捂得暖烘烘的。

“你好意思讲的，三秒钟的活也不愿意做。”wanda翻了个白眼，大手一挥，几道红光闪过，地上的外卖盒子就摞在了一起。“now，你们两个，快点起来大扫除啦！” 

“你满脸都是灰诶”   
一秒钟后Peter心疼地看着脸上脏了一块的pietro，那让他想起那次爆炸后躺在担架上的男人，擦去了灰尘后的脸惨白到没有一点儿生命的痕迹。 Peter心里抽了一下，还好现世安稳，岁月静好。

他拿着布想给pietro擦擦脸。wanda正好转过身 

“Peter(╯°□°）╯ 那个是你刚刚擦过地板的布吖你不记得啦！(╯°□°）╯” 

红女巫手一抖，碗橱晃了晃打开了，一大袋面粉（参见上文“一起做饭”）嘭地一下摔在了地上，三个人瞬间咳嗽起来，等他们直起腰，室内的家具和他们自己都变得白乎乎的了。 

屋子里一阵寂静。 

回过神来的wanda：“我们好像要重新打扫了（ ｉ _ ｉ ）(Ｔ＿Ｔ)(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)”。 

 

PS：其实两只姐/妹控快银虽然自己不怎么喜欢打扫卫生但是去姐姐/妹妹家打扫卫生还是很勤快的(｡･ω･｡) 只是幻视总会头疼地发现自己所有的衣服被均匀地丢到了西伯利亚大平原去而已………………。 

 

污一点的PS：pietro也有没那么快的时候，比如被窝里。但是即使这样也他们两个也足够把家里各个角落都弄乱了。虽然清理比较麻烦，不过正像pietro说的“三秒钟的事情嘛”，一会儿就好了。这大概是他们唯一愿意做的大扫除了，emmmm，准确说是pietro最愿意做的大扫除，因为他清理的时候Peter一般都累得睡着了( ^ω^ )


	7. 7、浏览过去的相片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有点儿虐，写到了被做实验的两兄妹。

*A家为pietro，X家为Peter  
*A家攻，重点～(｡･ω･｡)

喜欢写一些牌快万银双快银balabalabala的小段子～  
大家喜欢什么CP可以评论或者私信我哦(｡･ω･｡)  
和“快银”有关的都可以，A家的银鹰鹰银啊铁银啊都可以；X家的牌快万银快银夜啊都可以………只要和“快银”这个角色有关。

 

7、一起浏览过去的相片 

阁楼上有个铁盒子。

Peter没有问过，pietro没有提过，一度Peter以为这是上一任房主留下的小东西。 

所以在他为了找一个装饼干的盒子而打开它的时候发出了一声“wow”的惊叹。   
那里面是pietro和wanda的照片，满满一盒子全是。 

兴奋的Peter抱起盒子就冲下楼停在pietro身边。  
“hey，honey看我发现了什么～～（≧∇≦），哈哈哈你居然藏在阁楼上真是太小儿科啦（≧∇≦）里面是不是还有你尿床的糗照吖～～”  
Peter得意地在pietro面前摇晃着盒子，满脸兴奋。

“what are you doing！Peter快给我那个！！！”  
在看书的pietro抬起头来，脸上的神色似乎不是被揭露糗事的尴尬而更像是…………一点儿惊恐？ 

他跳起来想抢过铁盒子，而有些疑惑的Peter并没有闪躲，用力过猛的pietro一下子把Peter扑在了地上，铁盒子散了一地的照片，wanda和pietro的脸印在白底的背景上。

“怎么了……就是小时候的照片……？”  
Peter发现pietro周身散发出的低气压有点儿担忧。  
“对不起啦弄乱了……我马上就理哦！”   
Peter起身捡起相片，这时细细一看，才发现都是一个格式——正面、全身、白色背景。   
golish，他大概知道这些是什么了。

“那些是我们从档案里剪下来的。”

身后沉默地坐在地上的pietro开了口，声音滞涩。从那些相片残落一地开始他就仿佛陷入了恍恍惚惚的梦境。  
“我们逃出来的时候为了防止被追踪，还带走了我们的所有记录。”  
他缓缓伸出手拿起一张照片，白色背景下他自己十二岁的脸面无表情地看向相片外。

“他们不是每年拍一次照片………他们每进行一阶段的实验，每进行一种技能的训练，每一次……任务，”   
青年沉郁的嗓音顿了一下，像是想起了那些“任务”。  
“都会拍照。每一次照相室外面都会少一些人………最后，去拍照记录的只剩下我和wanda。” 

pietro疲惫地用手撑住额头。“可是，我记得我十岁第一次去那里时，光给所有孩子拍照就花了六个小时。我是第453号，wanda是第454号。” 

Peter一时间不知道说什么好，只能上前紧紧地拥抱住他。他第一次和X战警出任务时吐槽自己是个loser，小偷小摸，一事无成，现在快成年了还是住在妈妈的地下室。可是pietro连“地下室”、连这样的生活都没有。

“baby，没事了，现在都没事啦。”  
他轻轻地拍着pietro的背部，顺手从边上的书架最底部抽出了一本相册。  
“想看看我小时候吗？”  
Peter努力转移着他的注意力，看见那双宝蓝色的眼睛不再毫无焦点而是看向了相册，Peter大松一口气。

“你看这是我小时候，我那个时候打翻了巧克力酱所以全身都黑了～ 还有这个，我六岁时的班级合影。”  
Peter翻过一页，高兴地发现pietro在看见他满脸被扑了奶油的生日照片时嘴角微微上扬了一下。

“十岁后能力觉醒了就没什么人和——嗯，我就不喜欢和别人玩儿了，他们都太慢了！还有这些是…………”Peter絮絮叨叨地解说着，又翻过了几页，下一页却是空白。

“怎么没了？”pietro转头问到，语气还是有点儿干涩，却比刚刚好的多了。

“后来………”Peter努力想了想。

后来他一开始能力没办法控制，甚至完全不耐烦等照相机拍下他，于是所有的照片上都是拍糊了的一条线，妈妈就都扔掉了。后来他长大一点可以控制自己的速度快慢了，但是那时妈妈已经因为他的偷窃、退学、懒散而失望得连话也不和他多讲了，更何况拍照。 

“后来就没了。”Peter只好简短地说到。 

看着Peter紧张兮兮地盯着自己的脸，pietro微微挑了下唇角。“我没事，boy。都过去了，我知道，都过去了。”  
仿佛是让自己相信也是让对面的少年相信，他喃喃了两遍。

“我也有很喜欢的照片的，比如这个。”

他打开了胸口的坠子（Peter一直以为那只是个实心的坠子） 里面是一张双面的相片，一面是wanda，一面是Peter。  
“你们都在呢(｡･ω･｡)”  
他温柔地看向Peter琥珀色的瞳孔。少年有点儿脸红了。 “你也是………我们可以一起把你的相册填满，好吗？”pietro握住Peter的手，声线恢复了原先的温暖。

“pietro，那我们现在就拍一张合影好吗？”，Peter拿出了手机，期待地看向pietro。  
“你不会嫌太慢吗？我可以在你睡着的时候拍你，这样不会等太久。”pietro温柔地摸摸Peter的头。

“是很慢啊～（≧∇≦）”  
Peter拉过他的脑袋看向镜头，按下了快门。  
“但是是和你的话，多慢都好（≧∇≦）” 

是和你的话，  
无论相遇得多晚，  
无论要多久、多慢，  
我都会等。 

不过后来pietro还是如愿拍到了Peter的睡脸( ^ω^ ）而且痴汉地拍了整整一版。

后来Peter也买了一个一模一样的坠子，装着pietro。

后来Peter嘲笑过pietro的审美（“我还以为只有老一辈的人才会把照片放在铁盒子里呢，看来你真的是old man………” ）

但是他们很默契地还是把照片放回了铁盒子，放回了阁楼的角落。

往昔已蒙灰，未来有你陪，足矣。


	8. 8、吐槽对方的生活习惯

*A家为pietro，X家为Peter  
*A家攻，重点～(｡･ω･｡)

喜欢写一些牌快万银双快银balabalabala的小段子～  
大家喜欢什么CP可以评论或者私信我哦(｡･ω･｡)  
和“快银”有关的都可以，A家的银鹰鹰银啊铁银啊都可以；X家的牌快万银快银夜啊都可以………只要和“快银”这个角色有关。

 

8、吐槽对方的生活习惯 

“Peter，每天要正常吃饭啊！”

pietro·操碎心·maximoff每天都要拽Peter去吃饭三次——分别是早饭时分、中饭时分和晚饭时分。   
这事儿简直太困难了，谁知道他是跑去了罗马吃pizza还是沉迷于拉斯维加斯的游戏机…………。 

“他总是不好好吃饭，这太让人担心了，这个年纪的孩子怎么可以不好好正常吃饭呢，他会营养不良的！” 

pietro无奈地向wanda抱怨着，回头对被强行拉回来而没有游戏通关、坐在椅子上生气的Peter嚷到：“这就是你现在还没有我高的原因！连牛奶也不喜欢喝！”

被踩到痛脚的Peter立马反驳：

“那是因为你老了！我到你这么大的时候一定会比你高至少一个头！” 

“shut up，如果你还是天天只吃那些垃圾食品，你这辈子也不会再长高一厘米了！” 

“old man你自己还不是喜欢吃巧克力！！！连枕头底下都藏了巧克力！” 

“hey，Peter那只是物资！我还在枕头底下放着枪的！配套而已……” 

pietro转头看见wanda一脸“pietro我们以前什么时候把巧克力当作物资了那都是难得吃到的好嘛”的难以置信，晃晃头当作没看见努力继续睁眼说瞎话。

“Peter你顺回来太多东西了！咱们家完全不需要八个电视机和六台电脑！” 

“我只是好玩儿而已啊！日常娱乐！！！还有old man你的衣服为什么全是Adidas！！！” 

“Adidas很舒服的好嘛！！！Peter你还不是总是穿银色的衣服？” 

“因为那配我的头发！！！你这个twitter都不会用的old man！！！”   
Peter掏出手机在他面前晃了晃，“Facebook、twitter、QQ、WeChat、Weibo、lofter，你哪个有账号？你连手机都是用那种只能打电话和发短信的老年人款………太无聊了吧！我想给你看视频都没办法发给你诶！”

Peter瘪着嘴有点儿失落，bobby和John天天在空间撒狗粮，他也想和pietro开情侣空间啊…………

他就是喜欢pietro啊，想让所有人都知道他们现在过的有多幸福，比他们任何一个人以前的日子都幸福千百万倍，好想和全世界的人说这个男人被我号下啦，索科维亚的pietro、复仇者联盟的pietro有主啦，不想被丢到撒哈拉的话就别对他犯花痴啊，多看一眼也不行，老子很生气呐。 

就是骄傲到想昭告天下，将自己和他。 

然而脑子里只有战斗训练、巧克力和Adidas的pietro完全弄不懂这些东西也没有兴趣，连短信都不怎么会使用。上次发帖求助还不匿名于是他被所有的X学院小伙伴点蜡同情（见4、一方起床气） 

“完全不需要那些啊，反正你跑到哪里我都能找到你啊！”  
pietro不服气地反驳，迟钝地没发现面前的少年在听见这句话后一下脸红。  
“反正我找遍整个地球也就是几分钟的事………………唔！！！”

pietro突然向前倒过去压在了Peter坐着的椅子上，Peter的脸在他海蓝色的瞳孔里无限放大。 

两人身后，wanda指尖闪过几道红光，深藏功与名。

“you two，”她抓起面前的星巴克一口气喝光，面无表情地丢下一句“get a f**king room！”，转身离开，她就不该和这两只一起喝咖啡的来着……………

不过哥哥也太迟钝了吧，啧。┑(￣Д ￣)┍ 算了关我什么事，wanda隔着玻璃撇了一眼里面甜甜蜜蜜地亲吻着的两只。【冷漠.jpg】


	9. 9、相隔两地的电话（刀）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是刀子，下一章会甜回来~

*A家为pietro，X家为Peter  
*A家攻，重点～(｡･ω･｡)

喜欢写一些牌快万银双快银balabalabala的小段子～  
大家喜欢什么CP可以评论或者私信我哦(｡･ω･｡)  
和“快银”有关的都可以，A家的银鹰鹰银啊铁银啊都可以；X家的牌快万银快银夜啊都可以………只要和“快银”这个角色有关。

 

9、相隔两地的电话

 

他们本来隔了两个世界的。

在高速的世界里次元壁垒微微扭曲，可以瞥见对方微笑的脸庞。支离破碎的单词夹杂着尖厉的噪音。将两个人的声音刮得残缺不全。

歪歪？你是？你是快银？好巧，我也是。  
歪歪？在吗？你也姓maximoff？好巧，我也是。

歪歪？今天在吗？我有妹妹………咦你的是姐姐吖？  
歪歪？我在，今天没事，我叫pietro……咦你叫Peter？

后来pietro软磨硬泡威逼利诱，请教了同世界的死侍。  
从一堆废话里抠出了那百分之一的方法。

第四面墙终于被打破时，pietro才发现自己来得太不是时候，比Peter差点认爹的时候还糟——至少那个时候他还是站在万磁王面前而不是像他这样砸在万磁王头上——是的你没看错，他到了天启的时候而他随机降落的地点处于万磁王正上方，于是正一脸纠结在心里给自己打气的Peter就看见那天的大太阳里啊突然出现一道黑影之后自由落体砸在了自己老爹的头上。

……………啊怎么办我还没有告诉他我是他儿子他就要被砸死了嘛！！！我这辈子命里没爹吧是吧是吧！！！

Peter掐死那个人的心都有了，连忙跑过去，之后看见了那一头白毛毛和阿迪达斯运动套装。

于是心理活动就变成了：天啊这简直是天使降临！！我终于看见你了啊！！！我爸爸的头盔硌在背上是不是很疼啊？没关系没关系我马上带你去看医生……

于是Peter不管蓝皮发型师了也不管地上砸晕了的老爹了也不管教授和小伙伴了，扶起了那个比自己还高一头的男人就飞速闪走了，大家只看见一道银光。整个战场都被他甩到了身后。

 

后来Peter总是笑着说他那天宛如天降天使，浑身染着阳光的金色；  
后来Peter吐槽说，本来想彰显自己的男友力把他公主抱起来，救pietro一命好让pietro以身相许，无奈自己矮一个头，难度几何上升只好扶着。

后来pietro总是心有余悸，自己砸晕的可是岳父啊，这第一次见家长可真是太不成功了；  
后来pietro会笑着摸摸Peter的脑袋再附送一个亲吻，想起那天Peter紧张兮兮跑了半个地球去找医科专家的样子，其实他只是内脏出了点血昏了过去而已，但是醒过来看见Peter趴在病床上快哭出来的样子他突然觉得，啊，死而无憾了。

 

他们之间本来隔着两个世界。  
后来没有了。

 

后来他们之间又是两个世界。  
这次pietro打不破了。  
也没有另外一个“wade”告诉他如何打破这里的墙。

死侍先前的废话里有一句：说他不会死，但是万一死了他肯定要下地狱，之后大笑着喝下pietro给他买的第二十三杯酒；

pietro突然很想祝愿他可以上天堂，这样这个专业打破次元壁的家伙可能就能教教他怎么回去，回到Peter身边去。

歪歪？在听吗？是pietro吗？我是Peter吖，你在那里好不好呀？ 你怎么抱着这么冷呀……你身上全是血和窟窿，一定好疼好疼的吧？坏人都被干掉啦，你什么时候回家吖？  
我给你买了新款的阿迪达斯哦，我现在不整天挑食了哦，我现在不乱吃零食了哦，我现在不打游戏了哦，我把偷来的东西都还回去了哦，我上课认真听讲了哦，昨天教授还叫我起来回答问题，我答对了哦。  
我会乖乖的哦，不对你恶作剧了哦。不会嘲笑你跑得慢了哦，你最快了，我都追不上你………我都追不上你啊。  
我其实很慢的，我总是来不及。  
我没哭，我就是感冒了……  
你什么时候回来啊……我好想你。  
我会乖乖的，你在那里也要好好的哦。  
我挂啦。

 

嘟嘟嘟—————————

 

歪歪？在吗？Peter我是pietro呀！这里好无聊啊，除了云什么都没有。我一直跑一直跑，都看不出跑了多远或多久。我一点都不好，都看不见你。  
你过得好不好？你一定要过得好啊。你别哭，还是像以前那样嘲笑我跑的慢好了。你安全吗？X战警真的很危险，你也要小心，你看，我比你大还有战斗经验，也还是有大意的时候。  
你别来，我一点儿也不想看见你，你要活到一百岁满头白发………哦我们的头发本来就是白的。对啊，这样多好，我们也算共白首。总之你要活的很老很老老得跑不动了才准来见我哦。  
记得别吃太多零食，我知道你把twinkles藏在衣柜里。别挑食啦，吃点蔬菜，你看你就是挑食才比我矮嘛；记得每天按时睡觉，不要打那么久游戏呀；记得别偷东西了，做个好孩子。想要什么就付钱买好了，我有一笔钱是复仇者联盟的工资，都交给你哦！  
去勇敢地认爹吧，我在天上看着你，好吗？  
顺便替我给岳父道个歉，第一次见面就砸晕了他。  
你要好好的，好吗？  
我爱你。  
乖。

 

*一想到快银小天使在漫威里领便当就想哭55555555


	10. 9、相隔两地的电话（转刀为甜）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章带贱虫玩儿~~

*A家为pietro，X家为Peter  
*A家攻，重点～(｡･ω･｡)

喜欢写一些牌快万银双快银balabalabala的小段子～  
大家喜欢什么CP可以评论或者私信我哦(｡･ω･｡)  
和“快银”有关的都可以，A家的银鹰鹰银啊铁银啊都可以；X家的牌快万银快银夜啊都可以………只要和“快银”这个角色有关。

 

9、相隔两地的电话

 

天上的云真多。跑再久也是一样的景色。  
pietro停下来，茫然地四顾周围。  
他可能要得雪盲症。

他不是没见过别的天使……嗯，只见过几个。但是他们好像不怎么喜欢和新人说话，而且总是一副很忙的样子。（但是他不知道天使还需要忙什么，他自己就闲的心疼）

除了回忆他什么也不剩下了。无所事事的时候也只好一边跑一边脑子里跑火车，想复联想妹妹想他。  
大概灵魂是不会累的，但是跑得无聊了停下来后总觉得心里空空落落满目疮痍。

啧。

疼。

痛彻心扉。

这就是他为什么在看见了“好多天使朝一个方向飘去”的罕见景象（well，至少他从来没见过两个以上的天使聚在一起）时好奇心大发并向反方向去的原因。他得找点事情做，把注意力从云下面的、那个已经不属于他自己的世界上挪开。

然后他就看见了那个眼熟的…………………

“wade？！！！！！！”

眼前的红衣服雇佣兵还是挥舞着那两把长刀追杀着四散奔逃的天使们，身上的大白翅膀和头上的小光圈怎么看怎么不搭他杀气腾腾的………面具，但是pietro想象得出来面具下的脸一定更加濒临发疯。

“你怎么在天堂啊？你杀的人可以填平马里亚纳海沟了！” pietro不知道是该为见到熟悉的人而高兴还是为老朋友的死而感到悲伤。“还有，你怎么会死掉？你的自愈能力呢？”

“TMD的哥的小虫牺牲了！！！”死侍看上去已经濒临发疯的边缘，双手抱着头痛苦地嘶吼着。  
“老子准备殉情来陪哥家的小宝贝儿！！！自杀了三百多次都没有成功！！！还是找了你家小男友那个宇宙的史崔克上校才成功死掉了。”

wade抹抹脸，好像老朋友的存在让他从刚刚的杀戮里清醒了一点，他抬起头继续说。

“那家伙最擅长的就是杀变种人………当然，老子死前顺便把他也给干掉了不过这不是重点………重点是哥一到这里就被人告知小虫来的时候把天堂的名额让给我了！！！哥家的小宝贝儿现在在地狱受苦呢！哥怎么能忍！！！这必须的不能忍！！！哥要去踢爆冥王哈迪斯的屁股！！！我正要打破次元壁垒去地狱找哥的小蜘蛛…………MD这里的天使怎么这么多………还半点有用的话都套不出来！！！”

golish。pietro眨眨眼，看着wade像是看着一个奇迹。 “我能加入你吗，兄弟？有关这事儿，我想我可以帮忙！”

是的，他遇见过几个天使，而且他们确实不怎么喜欢和新人说话。大部分是低头沉默快速飘走，不过，有一个天使在他靠近想问些什么的时候一脸不耐烦地叫道：“行了，你们这些不用干活又什么都不懂的白痴新人，想问什么去南面找大天使长！如果你能进得去的话…………呵呵。”

南面确实有一座云上的宫殿。但是pietro感觉到一股力量阻碍着他让他无法进入。之后他就没再管过这些。他准备安安分分做个好鬼。反正不管对“天使”有多么了解他也不可能回去了。

但是wade出现了。次元壁对他来说就像小蜘蛛的裤子一样好撕。这是唯一的希望。

“当然！！！准备好和哥一起大杀四方了吗？”wade大笑着拍拍pietro的肩膀，眼里俱是疯狂。

“perfect！”pietro扭扭头，听见自己的骨节发出“咔吧”一声。 “wade，我们去南面大杀一场！”

 

———————天使长宫殿————

那把金色的钥匙被颤颤巍巍地从金盒子里捧出来。躲在桌子下面的大天使长都快哭出来了。这是我带过的最差的一届天使了！！！(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`) 怎么连两个新人都拦不住！！！

“说真的你们这里还不错至少灵魂被切开后什么都不会溅出来，哥不用担心洗衣服的问题，也许我可以换个颜色的制服——才怪！哥的制服和哥的亲亲小宝贝儿最搭了，六百个弗朗西斯或者章鱼博士都不能让我换制服——话说是这么用的吗？” 死侍一边打着嘴炮一边把钥匙插进了那个圣母像上的锁孔里。“TMD怎么转不动？钥匙坏了？还是你也想来点儿哥常用的润滑油——哦哥绝对推荐杜蕾斯的………”

锁孔里突然散发出了强烈的光线。

pietro再睁开眼的时候他们在下落，绝对不是自由落体，他们在轻飘飘地下落，而且速度似乎有越来越缓的趋势。

云在他们身后缓缓合上。阳光从那个还没有完全关上的门洞里透射下来，温暖而美好。

pietro舒服地眯了眯眼，想起了每个午后Peter午睡时打在他银白色发丝上的金黄。少年的睫毛上像是洒了一层金粉，乖巧地在脸颊上打下一道影子。

……………等等，他现在居然可以感到“温暖”了？

“我个大去，我还以为是传送阵什么的玩意儿，结果就是简单粗暴地让我们落下去？”wade在空中翘着二郎腿嘟囔。“那个锁先前怎么没反应？难得还要说通关口令？通关口令是“杜蕾斯”？啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
看起来是因为快要见到蜘蛛侠了，他的心情变好了起来。

之后。

之后他们两个在离地面大概十米的空中停了下来。

“WTF！！！那个大天使长一定耍了我们两！！！”wade气愤地在空中扑腾，“哥要回去艹死那个渣滓！！！”

pietro看着地面犯难，边上有稀稀拉拉的房子，但是他不认识这里，而且他知道自己也没办法继续下落了。他叹了一口气，飘到了离wade远一点的地方。“sorry，wade” 他喊了一声，在wade回过头来“what？”的时候——深呼吸一口气———

之后给了wade一个标准的超音速撞击。

看着死侍一脸懵逼地向下迅速坠落并穿过了水泥路面，pietro欣慰地朝他消失的方向挥了挥手，并在自己上浮到超过屋檐前迅速抓住了屋子边上的排水管，之后，把自己的双脚慢慢拉到了地面上————

之后就是黑暗，笼罩了一切感官。

醒过来的时候那个场景似曾相识。

自己躺在病床上，而银发的少年眼泪汪汪的盯着他的脸想找到一点点他苏醒的迹象，当他睁开眼睛的时候那双琥珀色的眸子里满是狂喜和不敢置信，只是伸出手指想抚上他的脸颊——

多像他们第一次见的样子啊，pietro微微笑起来，这似乎坚定了少年的信心这不是一场梦，下一秒他就泪流满面扑了上来紧紧地搂着pietro，像是怕再慢一点这一切就都碎了。“pietro你终于回来了555555555555你别再丢下我了（ ｉ _ ｉ ）(Ｔ＿Ｔ)(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)”

pietro摸摸怀里少年柔软的银白色发丝，在发旋上落下一个亲吻。

“I am back, honey.” 低沉的熟悉嗓音撞进耳膜。“and I won't leave again, I promise. Never, forever.”

【贱贱的场合】

wade以飞流直下三千尺的速度朝地狱飞去。  
那小子的超音速撞击还真不是浪得虚名，他想。  
之后他“嘭”地落在了一个不算硬的地面上。

“啊啊啊是天使啊！！！赶紧杀了他！！！”  
wade刚刚站起来就听见四面八方传来这样的呼号。  
啧。  
他一脚踹翻了第一个冲上来的傻*，之后掐住了第二个冲上来的人的脖子。  
“喂，哥的小蜘蛛在哪里？”  
等待三秒未果后他捏碎了那个恶魔的脖子。  
所有恶魔都扑了上来。

战斗，战斗，战斗。  
像是每一个恶魔倒下，他就离他的男孩近一分。  
中肯地说，比天使能打多了。  
而且数量还多。  
比如他现在可以杀死身前身后两个恶魔里的任何一个，不过杀完一个再杀另一个就得腿上被划一道。  
算了，反正也是战斗尾声了，周围已经不剩几个恶魔，正当他琢磨着以一道伤的代价先干掉哪个的时候，他身后的那个恶魔哀嚎着猛地后退撞晕了过去。

他的腰上有一道细细的蜘蛛丝。

wade不敢置信地抬头望去，没注意他身前那个恶魔举起了斧子。于是瞬间场上剩下的七八个恶魔都被大力扯开撞晕在了地面上。

前方的浓雾里走出了一个身影。

“wade？”

———fin.


	11. 10、早安吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是糖！！！这是糖！！！这是糖！！！请看到最后！！！

*A家为pietro，X家为Peter  
*A家攻，重点～(｡･ω･｡)

喜欢写一些牌快万银双快银balabalabala的小段子～  
大家喜欢什么CP可以评论或者私信我哦(｡･ω･｡)  
和“快银”有关的都可以，A家的银鹰鹰银啊铁银啊都可以；X家的牌快万银快银夜啊都可以………只要和“快银”这个角色有关。

 

10、早安吻 

清晨细碎的阳光从奶白色窗帘的缝隙里漏下来，在被单外的一只手臂上印出一条光带。   
一道银白色的风刮过，窗帘扬起又落下，银白色头发的少年抱着一大盒twenties趴在了椅子背上，定定地望着床上还没醒的青年。   
胡子拉碴的………等下帮他刮一下吧；  
今天份的吊针还没有开始挂；  
你喜欢吃的那个牌子的巧克力今天出新款，我随手顺回来一盒子，就在床头柜里。

………说了我只是顺手，因为正好它隔壁店的纸杯蛋糕很好吃而已。 

Peter脑子里闪烁过许多念头，但是外人看来他只是坐在那里安安静静地看着青年的睡脸而已。  
也对，我用自己觉得舒服的语速说的话，也只有你才能听得清；  
也罢，反正这些慢速世界里听不见的话语，我只想说与你一人听。   
心电图微弱地起伏着，像渐弱的乐章末尾。

“你再不起来，wanda就要和紫薯怪在一起啦，我也不要你啦(Ｔ＿Ｔ)”  
从复联的事说到X学院的事，从最近的新鲜事说到回忆里的故事，最后Peter照例用一句“威胁”做了结尾。   
他轻轻伏下身子，将一个很轻很轻，像是一片雪花落下的吻印在pietro唇角，还带着twenties的甜蜜气息。   
“morning，pietro.” 

“起床了Peter～” pietro掀开窗帘，阳光直直地打在少年侧卧着的脸上。Peter哀嚎一声，卷起被子裹住了头。  
“乖啦，不是说好了今天一起出去郊游的嘛？” pietro掀开被子，被Peter满脸的汗吓了一跳。“怎么了，honey？”   
“梦见了………很悲伤的事情………”Peter被阳光刺得眯起了眼睛，皱着眉头回忆着。“好像是………你受伤那一次的梦境………”   
还没等他从迷迷糊糊的记忆里找出那个梦的内容，就感受到了唇上柔软的触感，带着pietro特有的苹果香气，馥郁地在唇齿间绽放。温柔的舌尖舔过自己的牙齿，在上鄂顽皮地画了一个圈。

“都过去了，宝贝。我现在活蹦乱跳的～你要是不想起床，不如我也来陪你一起睡？”pietro挑了挑眉毛，这表情让Peter想起了某些惨痛的回忆。  
“不不不亲爱的我马上就起床Σ（・□・；）！马上！！！”   
Peter一个鲤鱼打挺瞬间站在床上穿好衣服，拿起一边的防风镜戴在头上，同时嘴里不甘示弱地打着嘴仗。  
“你看还不是我天天威胁你wanda要和紫薯在一起啦你才舍得醒！”   
“哦～～～～” pietro拉长了音调，摸了摸下巴（上的胡子），眼神里带上几分戏谑。“那明天早上来给我早安吻的是谁呀～～～亲·爱·的？”   
“Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）”  
“乖，就算昏迷着我也感受得到自己的爱人呐，而且我可是很担心你和别人跑了呢～～～”pietro手上大力揉着脸红的少年银白色的发丝，一边凑过去在红透了的脸颊上再印上一个亲吻。  
“morning，Peter，i love you～”


	12. 11、替对方挑衣服

11、替对方挑衣服 

男孩子们不是很经常出门挑衣服。但是一到真的要买衣服的时候，即使是wanda的心灵控制和Peter的超音速奔跑都没办法拦截住pietro奔向阿迪达斯店的脚步——这家伙什么时候可以跑这么快了，Peter在心里暗搓搓吐槽，明明塞尔维亚一战的时候连子弹都跑不过，更别说跑过我了。   
“我其实挺想看你试试别的衣服。”Peter坐在阿迪达斯沙发上咬着曲奇。  
“emmmmmm……比如？”pietro应了一声，放下手上的运动紧身衣转过头来。  
“比如……那个？”Peter指了指边上的西装部。

“你看你天天穿紧身的运动服虽然是很显身材啊但是想看看你别的样子啊比如穿的正式一点或者休闲一点啊嗯我可以借你套头衫和T恤哦虽然可能小了点但是可以先看看效果……”   
Peter转头看看自家男朋友的腹肌，头疼地扶额。他其实是很想和pietro一起穿情侣装的，但是那种紧身的运动服他完全驾驭不来，少年的身架不是那种肌肉型的，他以前偷偷试穿pietro的衣服的时候看上去非常滑稽，像是穿潜水装一样。   
“嗯，如果是西装的话我们都可以穿哦（≧∇≦）” pietro温柔地摸了摸Peter的头，Peter这才发现自己刚刚语速太快没刹住车早已经把那些小心思都漏了出来，一时间脸有点儿发烫。 

“黑的和你不太搭呢，太沉。蓝色的怎么样？”Peter拿着一件宝蓝色斜纹西装在pietro面前比划着。“挺好啊，那你呢，这件米色的？”pietro放在Peter身上比了比尺寸，好像大了一个码哦。  
“有银白色的吗（≧∇≦）～最喜欢银白色啦！” 少年有点儿期待地看着他，眼睛闪闪亮亮的，让他忍不住捏了捏那弹性非常好的脸颊，在少年的发旋上落下一个亲吻。  
“Peter穿什么都好看(｡･ω･｡)【认真脸.jpg】”   
“⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄” 

———换衣服的分割线——— 

“pietropietro我换好啦～～ 你觉得怎么样？” 

银白色的菱形暗纹勾勒出纤细的腰身，暗金色的扣子端端正正地嵌在胸前，白衬衣的袖口别着浅蓝色的宝石袖扣。裁剪得干净利落的线条衬得少年的脸颊多了几分英气，像是初露锋芒的刃尖，教人移不开目光。pietro眸子暗了暗，一把拉住Peter压在镜子上。  
“嘘…………别说话。”pietro轻轻抬起食指压在不明所以的少年柔软的唇瓣上。身上的藏蓝色绸面西装让这个动作更添几分压迫感。  
“别出去，别让别人看见你这个样子………” 轻如呓语的嗓音在耳边喃喃，pietro顺着少年颀长的颈子咬下去，左手垫在Peter脑后怕他撞了头，右手开始解那一排做工精良的暗金色扣子。  
“这么好看的Peter只能给我看哦～” 衬衣被解开，pietro微凉的指尖覆上了Peter温热的胸膛。 

“没想到你穿西装居然这么帅(｡･ω･｡)” Peter从pietro不合时宜的发情中回过神来，抬起手戳了戳pietro衬衫上的纽扣。  
“我们结婚那天你也穿成这样好不好？（≧∇≦）”   
“好啊，那你穿婚纱给我看？(｡･ω･｡)”   
“…………滚！(/ω＼)”   
*后来pietro花了整整四分之一秒打扫整个更衣室呢真是可喜可贺。 

【你们以为我会写更衣室play嘛哈哈哈哈哈，天真(OvO)】


	13. 11续-更衣室肉

肉

银白色的菱形暗纹勾勒出纤细的腰身，暗金色的扣子端端正正地嵌在胸前，白衬衣的袖口别着浅蓝色的宝石袖扣。裁剪得干净利落的线条衬得少年的脸颊多了几分英气，像是初露锋芒的刃尖，教人移不开目光。

pietro眸子暗了暗，一把拉住Peter压在镜子上。

“嘘…………别说话。”  
pietro轻轻抬起食指压在不明所以的少年柔软的唇瓣上。身上的藏蓝色绸面西装让这个动作更添几分压迫感。

“别出去，别让别人看见你这个样子………”   
轻如呓语的嗓音在耳边喃喃，pietro顺着少年颀长的颈子咬下去，左手垫在Peter脑后怕他撞了头，右手开始解那一排做工精良的暗金色扣子。

“这么好看的Peter只能给我看哦～”   
衬衣被解开，pietro微凉的指尖覆上了Peter温热的胸膛。丝绸的白色衬衣从指尖溪流一般滑落下，露出Peter圆润的肩头。Pietro拉起垂在少年胸口的宝蓝色领带，将Peter扯进一个灼热而绵长的亲吻。

湿润的唇相接，柔软的舌尖带着Pietro温暖而带着欲望的气息舔过牙床，刮过口腔内壁，挟裹着Pietro尚带着冰激凌甜香的舌尖起舞。Peter觉得那些温度从Pietro的舌尖传过来，烧遍了他全身，甚至额头都微微浮起一点薄汗。  
不像Peter每寸肌肤里散发出的甜甜的气息，Pietro身上散发着潮湿而清爽的海盐柠檬的味道。  
微微的咸涩，在舌根绽放出甘甜，领着他坠入深渊。

 

“唔……你确定……在这里？”Peter有点儿不安地扭了下腰。

他们两个完全可以在0.00025秒内就跑回家，在床上好好来一发干个爽——老实说，在更衣室这种公共场合做爱让Peter有点儿紧张。他们两个什么事情都会做得非常快——除了床上那些运动。而且——要是他等下叫出声被外面的人听见了——  
回答他的是Pietro噬咬过他的锁骨，在左边嫩粉色的乳尖上恶意掐了一把。咝—— Peter抽了口气，damn it。

 

Pietro将Peter压在镜子上细细地吮吸着胸前的红豆。在唇舌停留过的每一寸肌肤留下欢爱的痕迹。

常年久居在地下室让Peter的肤色有点儿苍白，但是情欲的火焰已经将羊脂玉一般的皮肤烧成了一层淡淡的粉色。少年纤细的骨架上包裹着的是流畅而青涩的肌肉线条，上面布满了红紫色的爱痕。Pietro的手掌拂过Peter完美的腰线，抽出皮带，滑进了Peter的西装裤，开始套弄Peter已经半硬的阴茎。  
带着薄茧的指尖持续性地摩擦过前端的海绵体，手掌包裹着柱身快速地前后撸动着。超快的速度在这种时候带给人灭顶的快感。时不时用指甲在顶端渗出半透明液体的端口搔刮一下。Peter小声呻吟着，难耐地蜷起脚趾，紧紧揪着Pietro身上藏蓝色的西装，绸面上多了几道皱巴巴的纹路。

他拽着Pietro胸前浅金色的领带强迫他低下头来，之后将自己浅粉色的唇瓣压在青年唇角。他已经腿软地有点儿站不住了。

“唔啊……Pietro你快点啦……”  
Peter被他撩拨地有点儿受不了，抬起手抱住青年的脖子小声哀求着。小猫一样的语气带着撒娇的意味，软软的尾音扫过鼓膜，银白色的发丝一下一下蹭着Pietro的肩窝。

Golish.  
Pietro听见了自己脑子里名为“理智”的弦断掉的声音。

 

手上大力套弄几下，Peter发出一声短促的惊叫，在他手中释放出来。淋淋漓漓的乳白色液体顺着Pietro的手掌纹路滑下，打湿了自己银白色的西装裤。  
西装裤滑落到膝盖弯，Pietro将他转个方向让他趴在镜子上，一根手指插进了他的后穴。

 

湿热紧窒的甬道严丝合缝地包裹着Pietro的手指，指尖常年握枪的薄茧旋转转动着摩擦过Peter敏感的内壁。少年呜咽一声，又突然想起了自己的处境赶紧咬住了唇，只在Pietro的轻笑声中压抑地小声呻吟。  
Pietro看着少年咬牙隐忍的样子有点儿好笑，他啃咬着少年颤抖的肩胛骨。少年的肌肉在微冷的空气里紧绷着。  
腕部的袖口做工实在精良，像是量身定制一般扣在少年纤细的手腕上，刚刚欲念上头的Pietro没顾上它们，只解开了胸前的排扣，白衬衫松松垮垮地垂到股间，露出Peter上半部漂亮的背部曲线。

 

真好看。  
我的Peter真是——怎么样都那么诱人啊——

 

“放松，Peter，放松——”带着气音的低语像梦呓一般灌进Peter的耳道，懒洋洋拖长的音调里带着一点儿嘲弄和宠溺，随之而来的是Pietro在耳垂处的细密舔舐。  
“你怕了？kid——”  
“我才没——唔啊啊啊啊！！”

趁Peter不服气开口还击的空当，Pietro直接将第二根和第三根手指插了进去！  
这个混蛋总是知道自己这样的性子——大概他是知道得最清楚的一个——也总是能得逞！混蛋混蛋混蛋，Peter在心里小声暗骂，外面有几百个顾客和他们只隔着一道更衣室木板，就算他们能在被人看见的0.000001秒内跑回家，但是——

 

“我都说了，放松——来，睁开眼看看自己，我的——宝贝儿——”沙哑而低沉的声音在身边萦绕，三根手指在狭长的甬道里开拓着，顶得Peter深深浅浅地喘息着。生理性的眼泪在琥珀色的瞳孔里生长，从眼角滑落至下颌，什么？他模模糊糊地睁开眼——视线还是一片模糊。什么——他眨了眨眼让剩余的液体被挤出泛红的眼眶——

镜子。  
自己被压在镜子上。

里面的少年纤细的躯体泛着淡淡的粉色，上面布满了欢爱的痕迹，被吮吸地红润润的乳尖上带着紫红色的牙印和指印。  
银白色的发丝随着少年小幅度的轻颤软软地晃动着，袖子下滑到肘部，松松地堆在小臂上，蓝宝石袖口在镜子里反射着冷冷的光。银白色的西装裤滑落到膝弯，青紫色的痕迹从柔韧的腰部蔓延到小腹——蔓延到大腿内侧的阴影里。  
匀称的小腿发软，勉力支撑着主人快化成一滩水的身体，在西装裤下发颤。  
镜子里的少年眼角泛红，大张着嘴急促地喘息着呻吟着，透明的泪痕在脸上画得乱七八糟，两片粉嫩嫩的唇瓣不知是被亲的还是自己咬的有点儿肿，带着湿漉漉的水渍。

一副，被吃干抹净的，糟糕模样啊。

 

急促细密的喘息在镜子上呼成一团白雾，镜像里英俊的青年搂着自己的腰，影影绰绰的脸上带着坏笑，额角渗出薄汗，在自己耳后恶劣地吹着气。随着那三根手指在自己后穴进进出出的动作，身后精壮的躯体上挺立着的体积可观的灼热也一下一下蹭着他的股沟，击打在他的大腿根部。

Pietro在Peter耳后恶劣地吹着气，温暖的吐息将那块肌肤烫得发红。感觉到身下的少年躯体没那么紧张了，身下的手指也进进出出得越来越顺畅。Wow，现在可以——拆礼物了吧？

 

海蓝色的瞳仁被汹涌澎湃的爱意和热烈的情欲烧成了深蓝色，像是有没顶的深渊叫嚣着将身下的人撕碎吞噬拆吃入腹，想占有他！想撕碎他！想狠狠地把他压在身下操干，听他在自己耳边哭泣求饶！  
想把你关起来藏起来，只有我一个人看见触碰到——我的，珍宝——

 

Pietro眸光暗了暗，将手指抽出来，猛地将自己胯下的巨物撞了进去。

“呜哇啊——”Peter发出一声破碎的呻吟，膝盖都软了，要不是Pietro把他压在镜子上他估计就直接跪了。才进去一个头而已，就已经有点儿发疼……平时在自己家里做真的没这么困难的，今天Pietro不知道为什么突然发情一样，前戏也没做太足……少年有点儿委屈地转过头去寻恋人的唇：“Pietro哥哥~ 我们还是回家了再做了啦好不好……唔啊！——呜——”

 

任何男人都没办法在这种时候停下来想别的事情吧，即使是变种人也一样！Pietro不等他再多说一个字就开始在他的身体里大力冲撞起来，粗大的肉刃破开脆弱的肠壁一下一下打进身下恋人的身体深处，凌迟着Peter柔软的小穴。

站着的姿势让他没办法顶到顶到最深处，但是却让自己更深刻地感受到Pietro阴茎冲撞进来的刁钻的角度。身下的穴口艰难地吞咽着Pietro的巨物，Peter觉得自己像是整个人都要被撕开，被咬得红肿的唇间只能流泻出支离破碎的哀鸣。  
“唔啊——疼疼疼，Pietro你——啊——别啊——你慢点啊——呜，我不要了不要了，你别——我认输我认输呜呜呜……”少年青涩的身体曲线在Pietro猛烈的冲撞下颤抖，背部弓起在镜面上蜷缩起来，像是想要逃开Pietro的侵犯。Pietro看向镜子里急促喘息着的少年——眼眶泛红，眼神迷离，恍恍惚惚的，眼角渗出生理性泪水，满脸哭得都是泪痕，一副可怜巴巴的样子。

 

真是——太可爱了。  
这样的心理活动也诚实地反映在了胯下的阴茎上，本就硬得胀痛的巨物似乎又涨大了一圈，他搂住Peter无力的身体，让他跪倒在更衣室的长条皮椅上。双手和唇舌继续在少年的身体上四处点火。

“宝贝，你看你自己现在多好看啊~这样子的Peter——只有我才能看哦？”

 

Peter早就有点儿神志恍惚了，他模糊的视线根本看不清楚眼前自己是什么样子，但是常年的嘴炮功夫和输人不输阵的精神还是让他不过脑子地下意识回嘴：“谁要看——唔啊啊，我才不想对着——镜子做呢，你个变态！呜呜啊啊——”

“哟，还有力气回嘴啊，看来是我不够努力嘛。”Pietro凉凉地答道。“对啊，我就是变态，成天想着怎么花式操翻你的变态——”最后几个字他几乎是贴在Peter耳边喃喃的，一个字一个字钻进少年的耳道。Pietro伸手一把扯下了松松垮垮挂在自己胸前的领带。

“你不想看吗？可以啊——”

深蓝色的斜纹领带覆上少年湿漉漉的眼睫和眼睑，在脑后严严实实地打了个结——Pietro在战斗训练里学的结可是连特种部队都挣脱不开。

“操你个神经病啊快拿下来——”视线被完全剥夺的不安全感让Peter恐慌极了，他伸手想扯下自己脸上的领带，却在半途就被人钳制住，将他的双臂反剪着拉到了背上。

“真不乖啊。”  
Peter感到自己颈间的领带也被扯了下来，在自己的手腕上密密匝匝绕了好几圈，完全动弹不得。

“你刚刚说——你要操谁？”  
粗重的呼吸喷在自己的胸膛上，视觉被剥夺的同时触觉更加敏感，他甚至感觉得到Pietro带着薄茧的十指从自己的颈间爱抚过自己的腰肢，划过自己的大腿，臀部——他的舌尖舔噬过自己的乳尖，带出啧啧的水声——成倍放大的快感与黑暗带来的不安混合成奇异的情绪在全身弥漫。

大概是因为换了姿势，Pietro进得愈发深，在猛烈的冲撞和疼痛的末尾，Peter似乎感受到一丝欢愉——像是流星拖着的尾巴的最后一点触感，在自己小穴深处生长。

“应该说是——我在操你才对啊~”  
恶劣地上扬的尾音像它的主人一样嚣张，毫不留情地欺负着身下无力挣扎的少年，纤细的双腿被拉开到最大，巨大的阴茎猛地插入嫩粉色的穴口又浅浅地拔出来，带出些许肠壁上的嫩肉与肠液，两人的交合处被插干得泥泞一片。

“宝贝儿，别咬那么紧~”湿热的舌尖在他鬓角打转，滑进耳道舔弄着。“说啊~是谁——在操你？”  
黑暗中Pietro身上海盐柠檬的味道包裹着他挤压着他，汗水滴落在他胸膛，灼得发烫。所有的感官像是瞬间放大数十倍，身下的每一次挺动，每一寸进入，每一条隆起的筋络，都在超高速下被无限深刻地感知，记录在神经中枢。他根本想象不出来Pietro的样子，只觉得每一分每一秒都是未知，时间像牛皮糖一样被拉长，那双手在自己身上揉捏抚摸，星星点点的快感从肌肤的神经末梢被点燃，放大，在脑海里炸开一朵又一朵的烟火。Peter的阴茎在一波波攻击下诚实地半挺起来，在Pietro的小腹上摩擦着。

是谁呢——

被蒙住眼睛的少年汗涔涔的脸颊上绽放出柔软的笑意，他努力扬起一点儿身体——Pietro顺势俯下身去亲吻那显现出泪水的湿痕的宝蓝色领带——他听见少年在他耳边将三个字清晰无比地钉进他的耳膜他的心房：“是你，Pietro。”

呵。  
乖孩子——  
你自己撩的。  
那就别怪我了——

 

Pietro把自己的巨物拔出来，将恋人粗暴地翻过去，压得跪在皮质沙发上，每一下都准确地戳在少年的敏感点上。少年脸上的笑意随即被混合着痛苦与欢愉的春色覆盖，抑制不住的呻吟与尖叫在散发着麝香味的狭小更衣室里回荡。  
被领带捆绑的双手反剪在背后，手腕随着Pietro大力的动作被磨出一圈圈暗红色的勒痕。

Pietro伸出手去将手指插进少年的口中，玩弄着软软滑滑的小舌，晶晶亮亮的津液顺着他的手指滑淌下来，将那张小脸衬得色情而淫靡。

每一次冲撞都顶住Peter的敏感点研磨，偏偏每次都浅尝辄止，让他在欲望中挣扎不得要领。Peter难耐地扭了下腰，他的玉茎在皮质沙发上摩擦得又麻又痒又疼，偏偏在疼痛里还带着电流般细细密密的快感，拉扯着他在黑暗的渊薮中感知着平时无暇感知的一切。敏感度被放大，全身像是爬过许多小蛇一样的电流，刺激着他的肌肤与心跳。渴求着最后的狂欢。

“Pietro——唔——你快点啦~我——呜——受不住了……”  
Peter下意识的撒娇道。他快没力气了，Pietro怎么还不出来啊……

“relax，kid。”Pietro握住Peter的腰肢开始猛力进攻那一点，肉体冲撞的啪啪声在斗室内响起，在进进出出百十下后直接捅在那一处最脆弱最柔软的深处，射了出来。  
同时，身下的少年也呻吟着喷出了白浊。

 

Pietro缓缓地将自己的阴茎从小穴里拔出来，大量浓稠的精液随着他的动作顺着Peter的大腿流淌下来。嫩红的小穴轻颤几下就完全闭合了，将剩下的液体全部收在了体内。

 

Pietro捞起还陷在高潮的余韵中恍恍惚惚的恋人，轻轻地将覆在少年脸颊上的领带解了下来。舔过少年湿漉漉的卷翘的睫毛，少年的双眼失了焦点，迷离地看着他，泛红的眼眶里还噙着微涩的液体。Pietro微笑起来，搂紧了Peter，爱怜地亲吻着他的脸颊。

搂着Peter腰肢的双手向后拉过捆束在他手腕上的浅金色领带，灵活的手指活动着，瞬间打开了刚刚Peter死活挣脱不开的禁锢。少年白皙的腕子上的勒痕已经浮起了青紫色，一道一道盘曲在肌肤上触目惊心。

 

“疼。”  
Peter有点委屈地撅着嘴，谴责地看着Pietro。  
青年低垂了眉眼，虔诚地低下头亲吻着少年手腕上的痕迹。  
另一只手将少年搂得更紧。

 

他曾入深渊，曾上战场，曾四处流亡；  
他曾困顿迷茫，曾擦肩死亡，曾在鲜血里抬头，看不清方向；  
他曾家破人亡，曾历经绝望，曾在无休止的战斗里，连姓名都遗忘；  
直到他抓着了那只手——  
那个孩子，他的光。

在那么那么长的时光里他历经着无数的失去——  
也许是为了积攒下所有的拥有，  
在他身边，  
在他心底。


End file.
